Zap's Rare Pairings Week Entries
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Self explanatory, where I post my entries for rare pairings week. Various 'ships, all femslash. There will definitively not be any Besse or Ausse or Jesse with any Bella. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any other franchise I may or may not include.
1. Fake Dating - Chaubrey

**Author's Note:** This is for Rare Pair Week at Tumblr. If you wanna check it out, the address is pprarepairweek dot tumblr dot com slash themes. Sorry had to list it like that, you know how freaky this site is about stuff like that. I've got a few worked out, as for the others, we'll see what happens when we get there. Anyway, um, the usual, don't know when more of anything else will come, Smeg's hiatus is still on going. It's nearing a year sadly, FSM only knows what'll happen if it does. I will be cranky that is for sure. Regardless, on with it. This one will be Chaubrey, set in their first year at Barden.

* * *

"Hab' 'nen Luftballon gefunden denk' an dich und lass' ihn fliegen." Aubrey sang along with Nena as she returned to the dorm she shared with Chloe. She found the redhead on the phone, and she could tell though she was trying to be polite, she wasn't happy with the conversation.

"Listen, Chi, it's great that you're going to be back in town for Thanksgiving, but, I just don't know if I'll have time to see you." Chloe said, nodding to Aubrey in acknowledgement. "Besides, I'm seeing someone and I'm bringing them home with me. Don't be like that, you're better than that. Besides, it's not even a guy. I'm bisexual, you know that, I've been out since I was 15. I've got to go, I've got to go, I've got reading to do before class. Yeah, bye."

"That sounded like an interesting conversation. Your ex-boyfriend " Aubrey asked as she sat at her desk. Chloe simply nodded in response. "So Detroit Rock City is going to be home for thanksgiving and wants to get back together with you?"

"It's Chicago, and yeah." Chloe confirmed.

"I know what his name is, you don't forget someone with such a stupid name as that." Aubrey mirthfully rolled her eyes.

"You know, it's funny." Chloe said as a thought dawned on her. "We've become friends so quickly, you know my ex-boyfriend's name, but you've never said anything about any boys in your life."

"Funny isn't it?" Aubrey asked, internally debating if she should come clean. But the redhead was right, they were friends, and truth be told, Aubrey actually really liked Chloe. "That's because there aren't any. I'm gay, Chloe."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow as she looked Aubrey up and down and thought about the few months they've known each other. "I can see it. So, why hadn't you said anything?"

"I'm not really comfortable talking about it." Aubrey slumped her shoulders. "My parents know, but they're not entirely thrilled with it. They tolerate it, but they don't talk about it. I think they think it's a phase, but I've pretty much known since I was 12, maybe even before hand."

"So, do you have a girlfriend, or an ex-girlfriend?" Chloe asked, curiosity flowing through her.

"No, not really." Aubrey shook her head. "Though there was this girl at summer camp when I was 13. She was my first kiss, and if there had been any doubt it confirmed that I'm super gay."

"What was her name?" Chloe asked

"Liesl, we were in Germany at the time." Aubrey explained.

"No wonder you know German so well, that's kind of hot actually." Chloe said.

"Yeah, it's why I don't like the English version of 99 Luftballons. I know German, it changes the story." Aubrey added.

"Are you going home for Thanksgiving?" Chloe asked.

"No, my parents are in Spain now, so I'll be staying here." Aubrey informed.

"That's great!" Chloe exclaimed. "You can come to Tampa with me and be my fake girlfriend so I don't have to put up with Chicago wanting to get back together, my parents already said I could bring a friend and they'd pay for the plane ticket. Besides, what are you going to do, stay here and get caught up homework? Oh my god, that's what you're planning on isn't it?"

"The thought crossed my mind." Aubrey admitted. "Though I suppose Thanksgiving in Florida might be nice."

* * *

"I just love airports. So many people coming and going, it's fun to think about what everyone's story is." Chloe said as they entered Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport. As they walked, in the distance Chloe caught sight of a petite brunette girl that looked to be a couple years younger than them. Pointing her out, she added "Like her, she's cute, I wonder what her story is?"

"Cute?" Aubrey asked. "She's 15 at most. There are laws against that kind of thing."

"She's 15 NOW, but she won't always be." Chloe pointed out. "Besides, like I said, I just wonder what she's doing alone in one of the busiest airports in the country."

"She looks way too alternative, she's trying to rebel against her parents or something." Aubrey ventured a guess. Before she could add anything more, a taller brunette about the same age joined her and gave Aubrey pause.

"What was that you were saying about laws?" Chloe quipped as she watched Aubrey's reaction. "You're supposed to be my girlfriend don't forget, even if it's just pretend."

"About that." Aubrey said as they continued walking through the airport. "I don't know if this whole fake dating thing is such a good idea. We're roommates, we're friends, we're both on the Bellas together." the blonde listed off. "We're going to be in each others' lives for years to come, it's inevitable."

"You're backing out on me?" Chloe asked in a tone that bordered on whining. "But I told Chicago I was bringing my girlfriend home for Thanksgiving."

"That's kind of my point." Aubrey explained. "We're in each others' lives now. Your parents will come to know me quite well. Won't it seem weird if suddenly we're not girlfriends anymore?"

"We could say we decided to stay friends." Chloe offered, trying to salvage the situation, not realizing what Aubrey was trying to do. "Just please, I need Chicago to think I have a girlfriend so he can go back to West Point and move on with his own life."

"I get that." Aubrey acknowledged. "My point was, why fake it? This might seem like it's come out of the blue, but we've known each other for a few months now, and I really like you. I think there really could be something between us. So, how about when you introduce me to everyone as your girlfriend later, you really mean it?"

"Are you asking me to be your ACTUAL girlfriend?" Chloe perked up, but needing confirmation.

"I am." Aubrey nodded. She was prevented from saying anymore by Chloe happily kissing her. At the moment, neither girl cared they were in the middle of a bustling airport the day before Thanksgiving.

* * *

 **Note 2:** Sorry it just kind of abruptly ends, I just wanted to get it done so I could get to bed as I need to be up early to take my mother to an eye appointment. I might be open to prompts for Meet the Parents (I'm leaning Jessica/Ashley for that one) and any of the last three. I don't have any predetermined pairings for the last three days. Just, please, no pregnancy stories, especially pregnant Beca.


	2. Meet the Parents - ABCS

Author's Note: First up, sorry I'm late, Tuesday was a day and it's looking like this is going to be a week. Glad people liked the first chapter. As for the suggestions of an Emily pairing and Stemily, well, it sounds good for High School I think. I had said I was leaning Jessica/Ashley for this, but I've not been able to come up with anything that would do them justice, so pushing that to roommates and gonna go a rather interesting route here. I'm not going to spoil things, just read on to find out.

* * *

"What's got you so jittery sweetie?" The tall brunette asked, taking in her redheaded girlfriend's demeanor as the bus neared the venue the southeastern regionals were being held at.

"Do you want the whole list, or just the short one?" the redhead sought clarification, turning her head towards her girlfriend.

"Talk to me baby, tell me everything." The brunette added, taking her hand. "Is this about my parents?"

"Of course it is, Bella." the redhead confirmed in a nervous huff. "Your mothers are legends. So legendary they were able to get away with naming YOU Bella. You're more of a legacy than Emily Fuentes was."

"Technically, only one of my parents was a Bella." Bella pointed out, trying to downplay things for her girlfriend's sake. The glare she received told her that wasn't the best course of action. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." the redhead huffed, curling into Bella's side. "It's not just that though. I'm worried what they'll think when they find out who I am."

"Mia, sweetie, they'll be fine with it I promise." Bella said, kissing the redhead's cheek. "Ok, so Mama B might have some issues, and maybe Mama A, but Mama S and Mama C will keep them in line, don't worry."

"I do worry though." Mia added. "As if you being Bella royalty isn't enough, there's the fact that your Mama B is one of the most successful recording artists of our lifetime I mean I know to you she's just your mom, but we all grew up with music."

"Don't you think I'm nervous to meet your parents?" Bella asked, deciding commiseration might do the trick.

"I hadn't really thought about that." Mia conceded. "Dad did say he's excited to see me perform, even if it means he'll have to root against his old team.

"That's what he gets for having a daughter." Bella joked, earning a smile from the redhead. "We're almost there, shake off the nerves and let's go show everyone the Bellas are the team to beat."

* * *

The regionals went off without a hitch. Thanks to standout performances from Bella and Mia, the Bellas were the clear winners. In second place was a group from the University of South Carolina that did a cappella versions of classic heavy metal songs called 'The Illegitimate Sons of Lemmy von Motörhead'. The fact that her father's group would not be advancing to sectionals slightly tainted the win for Mia, but the joy in bringing glory to Bella's mothers' beloved Bellas made up for it and helped ease the redhead's nerves slightly.

"You girls were so fantastic!" Stacie called out, wrapping Bella up into a big hug. "We are so proud of you."

"We really, really are sweetie." Chloe added, getting a hug of her own. "You owned that stage."

"Thanks moms. There's something I haven't told you though." Bella smiled, grabbing Mia's hand after Aubrey and Beca got their hugs. "I'd like to introduce my girlfriend, Mia..."

"SWANSON!" Beca growled, when she Jesse making his way through the crowd to the girls.

"Good to see you again, Beca, Aubrey, Stacie, Chloe." Jesse acknowledged with a nervous wave.

"I can't wrap my head around this." Beca said, running a hand through her hair. Turning to her wives, she asked "Did any of you know?"

"She told me she was seeing someone, she didn't say who." Chloe answered.

"I don't know how I feel about the daughter of a Treblemaker being a Bella." Aubrey said, looking Mia up and down. "But you were phenomenal, I can see why Bella and Olivia added you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mitchell." Mia's response was timid, she was clinging nervously to Bella.

"Mia loves music and singing and dancing every bit as much as I do, Moms." Bella explained. "When she walked out on that stage, the music just radiated from every fiber of her."

"Why couldn't Ashley and Jessica have had a daughter?" Beca asked, glaring daggers at the former Treble.

"Was I really that bad?" Jesse asked, trying to not cower, which was made more difficult as Aubrey rejoined the conversation.

"You spent from hood night through to the riff off flirting with Beca because you hadn't caught on to her gayness, and then you had a hard time accepting that I'm gay too." Aubrey pointed out.

"Come on, that was almost 30 years ago." Jesse added. "I was young and foolish and really thought we were meant to be."

"What, just because your car stopped by me as I was getting my stuff out of the taxi?" Beca asked. "You think that's kismet or something?"

"At the time I did." Jesse confirmed. "Can't we get along for our daughters' sake? You've got to admit, they make a cute couple."

"You're lucky I love you kid." Beca said, pressing a kiss to Bella's cheek. "I'm just glad Bumper doesn't have a daughter."

* * *

 **Note 2:** Next up, more Chaubrey because they're the Willow/Cordy to BeChloe's Wiffy.


	3. Single Parent - Chaubrey

**Author's note:** To the guest asking why no Jesse with any Bella, it's because I don't care for Jesse a ton and especially dislike it when he gets paired with Aubrey just because Anna and whatshisface are married in real life. As to if I'm "the 'homophobic' of the straight people", I think the term you're looking for is heterophobic. And it's not so much that I'm heterophobic, it's more that I can be a bit of a misandrist. Also, to JPOTdaBeast, I think you misunderstood things a little, Jesse was never with Beca in that chapter's universe. And it's not a 'pairing', it's Aubrey, Beca, Chloe, and Stacie in a polyamorous relationship with mentions of Jessica/Ashley and Emily/Flo. Sorry this one's late again, and the next one will be as well. This note is getting long, on with it

* * *

Chloe woke bright and early on a warm, sunny, mid August Day. It was one of her favorite days of the year, the first day of school. Ever since she started teaching seven years ago, she's come to love the first day, always anxious to see what her new class would be like. She spent the day before putting the finishing on her room and then catching dinner with her friends Beca and Stacie. They asked her to go home with them, an offer she usually accepts, but she declined as she wanted to be in bed early. Plus, she found herself lately wanting more than the occasional hookup with her friends. She wanted what they had the love, devotion, companionship and trust. Plus, they were starting to talk about maybe having a child, which got Chloe realizing she wanted one of her own as well.

Even with her normal morning routine, Chloe found herself in her classroom half an hour early. She did a quick once over to see if she missed anything the day before. Satisfied everything was as it should be, she busied herself putting a mini blueberry muffin on each desk. Once she was finished, she settled in at her desk and got lost in entertainment news on her phone. There was lots of talk about Beca's upcoming album. She smirked because she knew more about the album than anybody other than Beca and Stacie. She was in the middle of reading a blurb about an upcoming travel show starring Beca's friend CR and her wife Denise when she heard someone enter the classroom. She looked up to see a blonde woman holding the hand of a little redheaded girl. It took a moment for Chloe to react, the blonde was stunningly beautiful. She took note that she was alone, and that from the information she had, there was no father, or other parent listed. It was all Chloe could do to keep herself from scanning the woman's hands for signs of either an engagement or wedding ring

"Mommy, she has red hair just like me!" The girl called out when she caught sight of Chloe.

"I see that Tara." The blonde said as Chloe approached them with a her signature warm smile.

"You must be Tara Posen. I'm your teacher, Miss Beale." Chloe said, pointing to a group of desks nearby "Your desk is right over here sweetie."

"There's a muffin and crayons!" Tara called out as she got to the desk Chloe had assigned to her. Chloe didn't miss the look on Aubrey's face that was a mixture of joy and sadness. She had quickly go used to that look after the first few times she saw parents struggle with the fact their little ones were growing up and starting to go into the world.

"I see that." Aubrey affirmed, standing by the desk. She crouched down so she was at Tara's height. "I've got to go now baby, you be a good girl. I'm so proud of you. I'll be by later to pick you up."

Soon enough, other students and their parents trickled in, and before Chloe knew it, it was time for class to start. For as important as the first day of school was, Chloe found it went rather quickly. The kids loved it when Principal Abernathy stopped by to introduce herself. Eventually, the day ended, and the parents returned to pick up their kids. Chloe noticeably perked up when she caught sight of Tara and Aubrey making their way to her.

"Come to say goodbye, Tara?" Chloe asked, smiling down at the redhead.

"Mommy wanted to ask you something first." Tara said, looking up at the blonde.

"Do you have plans Friday night?" Aubrey asked, seemingly exuding composure, though inside she was extremely nervous.

"Not as of yet, no." Chloe shook her head.

"I hope I'm not too forward, but I'd like to get to know my daughter's teacher." Aubrey explained "I'd planned on having already done this, but I'd been swamped with a case until just this past week. Would you like to come to our house for dinner? If you've got a boyfriend or anyone else you're involved with, you can bring them too."

"No boyfriend." Chloe stated simply. She picked up a piece of paper and started writing. "I'm pretty good at reading people and I can tell you'd rather not take no for answer, so I'd be happy to. Here's my number, text me the details and if I can bring anything."

* * *

The week flew by quickly, and soon enough Chloe was at the Posens' dinner table. The conversation was going as she had expected. The blonde was asking her about her background, where she'd gone to school, what she considered her teaching style to be, that sort of thing. Chloe might have considered it an interview for a job she already had if she hadn't been enjoying the blonde's company. When she had entered the house, Chloe made sure to take note of any pictures, seeing if there was anyone significant in Aubrey's life. She quickly gathered that Aubrey was in fact raising Tara on her own, the only other people in the photos were clearly Aubrey's family. When she felt the time was right in the conversation, Chloe decided to broach the topic.

"So you're raising Tara by yourself?" The redhead asked, and then almost immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry if that's crossing the line, you don't have to answer that. Forget I said anything."

"No, it's ok, I get asked it quite often actually." Aubrey brushed it off. "Yes, I am."

"Let me guess, father split when he found out you were pregnant?" Chloe asked. In her experience, it was usually the case. She didn't quite expect the chuckle that Aubrey let out, but she had to admit it was something she wanted to hear again.

"I don't even know Tara's father at all." Aubrey explained.

"Mommy's a thespian." Tara interrupted before Aubrey could say anymore.

"Lesbian, sweetie, a thespian is an actor.." Aubrey corrected her daughter. Looking back Chloe, she added "I was in law school and my dad had a bit of a health scare. I'm an only child, and he was afraid he wouldn't get to see any grandchildren, given the chance for accidental pregnancy was zero. So, I decided I'd do IVF, and along came little Tara Dana Posen."

"I'm guessing by the pictures your dad recovered?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, mom's on him like a hawk, but he's fine." Aubrey confirmed. "They were so helpful when I was just starting out."

"That's kind of sweet actually." Chloe said, watching the emotions play across Aubrey's face. "I must say, I've really liked getting to know you, I wouldn't mind making this a regular occurrence. Maybe next time could be at my place and you can meet my friends Beca and Stacie."

"I'd be open to that." Aubrey agreed.

The dinners did in fact end up becoming a regular occurrence. The pretense of Aubrey getting to know her daughter's teacher was dropped quickly, as it was obvious they liked each other. Aubrey did meet Beca and Stacie, and after the expected fangirling, won their approval. One long weekend when Aubrey's parents took Tara to Sea World, Aubrey got a glimpse of the full nature of Chloe's relationship with Beca and Stacie when the four decided to spend the weekend in Hawaii. Before anyone knew it, Chloe was moving in with Aubrey and Tara. The start of the next school year saw the plaque outside Chloe's classroom changed from Miss Beale to Mrs. Posen, and Tara being dropped off for her first day of first grade by Chloe.


	4. Supernatural - ABCS

Author's Note: I know, late again, I'm sorry. To the guest who (I think) was suggesting Bechloe and Beca being pregnant, unfortunately Bechloe is verboten in the rules of rare pair week, and I'd rather not do pregnancy stories this time around. Um, I should have gone to bed awhile ago but I stayed up to finish this. I make poor life choices. This is a crossover, it'll become fairly obvious with what. I'm homebrewing my own rules because I passed the point of caring about nitpickery a little while ago when I finished last night's Shield of Tomorrow and it's amazing cliffhanger. If ANY of you know what I'm talking about, I'd be very surprised.

* * *

Beca woke with a start, the dream she'd just had was very disturbing and felt very real. It felt like she lived many lifetimes all at once, and the very end, just be she woke up, was the end of all of them simultaneously. Most of them very traumatic, by what she'd guess to be vampires. One that stuck out was of an African American woman fighting someone in a subway that looked like a Billy Idol wannabe. Another was of a blonde, drowning in some subterranean place. There was another African American girl in what looked like a high school library whose throat was slashed by a dark haired Englishwoman wearing red. The last was of a Brazilian girl somewhere in a rundown part of Sao Paulo, mauled by what had to be a werewolf.

She grabbed for her phone and glanced at the clock, it was 3 AM. She'd only been asleep for a couple hours. The night before hadn't been a fun one, truth be told. It was another night of confusion. She spent most of Bella practice like she spent so many so far, trying to figure out if Aubrey and Chloe were together. She was near certain Aubrey was gay, her gaydar had yet to let her down, and there was just something in the way they interacted. It just seemed like they were together, but if they were, why had Chloe been showering with that douchewaffle? And why was Chloe so flirtatious with her? It was perplexing. What complicated things even more was the pull Beca seemed to have towards Aubrey, and the fact that Aubrey had a hard time keeping her eyes off Stacie. She settled back in her bed, hoping processing the situation would help her fall back to sleep. Weird thing was, she found she wasn't overly tired. And her senses seemed heightened.

* * *

Los Angeles, California, the following morning.

"I just got off the phone with Tara." Dawn said, plopping down on the couch next to Vi and throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Pedrina, one of the girls in Sao Paulo, was killed by a werewolf last night."

"She one of Kennedy's squad?" Vi asked.

"No, Kennedy's been in Manaus lately." Dawn explained.

"Ah, I hadn't heard." Vi said, curling into the brunette. "Anybody we know called?"

"No, apparently an undiscovered potential was." Dawn explained, absently playing with a lock of Vi's hair.

"So, where we headed?" Vi asked.

"A college town in Georgia called Barden." Dawn said.

"Do you want me to wake up Faith?" Vi asked

"I think it'd be better if it were me." Dawn answered. "We've gotta start packing, our flight leaves in four hours."

* * *

"Hey Becs, what're you up to now?" Chloe asked as she walked up to the petite DJ after Bella practice ended.

"I don't know, I've been kinda pumped lately, it's weird." Beca said, shaking it off. "Like, I can't even describe that's how energetic I feel."

"Well, Aubrey and I are headed back to our apartment, order some dinner, and just chill, we thought you and Stacie might like to join us." Chloe offered. Beca internally sighed at the mixed signals as she glanced towards Stacie who was engrossed in what appeared to be an intense conversation with Aubrey. This was the first she'd really seen the taller brunette since the strange dream, and she couldn't help but notice there was a certain etherealness to her that she hadn't ever picked up on. In that moment, Stacie looked at Beca as if she were seeing her in a new light too. It distracted Beca enough to the point Chloe had to comment on it. "Earth to Beca, everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Beca replied, snapping out of it.

"Great, so you'll come?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm quite hungry actually." Beca agreed "Sounds like fun, just if you three decide to watch a movie don't get offended if I tune it out."

As the four of them headed for Aubrey and Chloe's apartment, they filled the time with idle chit chat. It wasn't long before they were interrupted by Jesse calling out to them from a heavily shadowed area.

"If it's not my future wife and her friends." Jesse called out, approaching them. The more Beca thought about it, it was the first she'd seen Jesse in awhile. And in an opposite reaction as she'd had to Stacie, Beca felt a certain danger emanating from him.

"For at least the 47th time, I'm gay, Jesse." Beca explained. Out of her peripheral, she noticed Stacie pulling something from her bag "Now kindly go fuck off."

"Nah, I don't think so." Jesse said, his face contorting, revealing fangs in his mouth. He started towards her. "I think it's time I take matters into my own hand."

"Beca, catch." Stacie called out, tossing a wooden stake at her, which Beca caught with ease. Acting instinctually, Beca plunged it into his heart, which caused him to turn to dust at her feet.

"What the FUCK just happened? Was Jesse a..." Beca asked, not taking her eyes off the dust. She trailed off, not wanting to believe what just happened.

"Vampire? Yes." Dawn added as she, Vi, and Faith walked up to them. Dawn spun around and examined the new comers. She didn't sense a threat from them, she actually felt a kinship to the shorter brunette and the redhead.

"Ok." Beca said simply, deciding to just accept things as they came. Understanding was a thing Future Beca would do. Turning to Stacie. "And what the fuck are you?"

"Fey." Stacie said simply. "Fairy, pixie, whatever you want to call me. I've heard them all."

"Let's go someplace a little more private and we can talk." Faith suggested

* * *

"So, vampires and all that are REAL?" Aubrey asked after Dawn had given them a brief rundown.

"Yes, they are." Stacie confirmed. "And like Faith and Vi here, you're a Slayer, Beca."

"You mean to tell me you three've been sleeping with a pixie and none of you have pieced it together yet?" Faith asked incredulously

"We aren't together." Beca shakes it off.

"Oh. Well, if you have feelings for each other, take my advice and go for it." Dawn suggested. "Our line of work, we've come to realize life is short, some much shorter than others if you're not careful. So to hell with convention, find love where you can. My sister Buffy is in a relationship with two women as well. So much of what keeps her going is Willow and Tara."

"For what it's worth, we had invited you here because we couldn't decide between the two of you." Aubrey rejoined the conversation.

"I KNEW you two were together." Beca cheered. "How does showerdouche factor in."

"Only just recently did I grow the ovaries to go after what I wanted." the blonde explained. "As soon as I realized Tom had dumped her, I made my move. We got to talking, and we realized, we wanted the two of you too."

"Well, we'll leave you to sort this out, we should go settle into our hotel and we'll talk more tomorrow." Dawn excused herself and her girlfriends.

"So, a pixie?" Chloe asked, turning to Stacie. "How does that work?"


	5. High School - Stemily

**Author's Note:** Internet dropping while you're in the middle of playing Dungeons and Dragons over Discord sucks majorly. Fortunately it gave me time to write. Then it came back, and now we're here.

* * *

"Hey Beca, thanks for letting me come over." Emily said as the shorter brunette let her in.

"Anytime Em, you're my favorite cousin you know that." Beca said as she shut the door. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Can we do this in your room?" Emily asked, seeing Beca's mom moving about in the distance over Beca's shoulder.

"Sure, I guess." Beca shrugged, leading the girl upstairs. Once the door was closed and both girls were comfortable, Beca spoke again. "What's going on, Emily?"

"I know it's nothing to be ashamed of and everything, and I'm not, I'm really not." Emily started, her words coming out quickly as she tried to form a coherent sentence. "I was just wondering, how did you know you like girls?"

"Ah that, you certainly came to the right place." Beca chuckled, trying to be as comforting to her cousin as possible. "You know how all the other girls, well aside from Aubrey, CR, Denise, Ashley, and Jessica are always gossiping about how they find Luke and Tom and Jesse and Minneapolis so cute?"

"Yeah I guess." Emily shurgged.

"Well, I never really saw what they were talking about." Beca said. "But when I look at Chloe and Aubrey and Stacie and those exchange students Liesl and Calamity, then I get it. Oh and remember that Mary Elise girl that moved away after 9th grade?"

"Vaguely." Emily said, trying to remember the girl.

"Well, she was my first kiss believe it or not, back in like sixth grade." Beca explained.

"Not Aubrey or Chloe?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Nope." Beca confirmed. "Not that I wouldn't have, but they got together first, and in seventh grade the notion of more than two people in a relationship wouldn't have been something we'd think of. I don't know what happened at that cheerleading camp they went to over the summer, but it ended up with me having two of the hottest girls in our grade as my girlfriends, so I'm certainly not complaining. But this is about you. I'm guessing there's a girl you think you like?"

"Stacie and I have been working together a lot in AP Physics." Emily explained. "We just, when we're together, things just feel right you know?"

"I think I know what you mean." Beca nods. "Like you're in a perfect moment of time. I felt like that the first time I was cuddled up between Chloe and Aubrey. And I'm sure CR and Denise and Jessica and Ashley and Mom and Alex would all tell you similar things."

"We certainly know a lot of gay and bi girls don't we?" Emily laughed.

"Well don't forget we're just a microcosm. There are plenty of straight girls in our grade fawning over meathead jocks. It's 2018 Em, don't be afraid to be who you are, even if a bunch of racist white dudes overreacted in November of 2016 and saddled us with a president actual nazis love. We're better than them." Beca reassured her cousin. "If you like Stacie, you should tell her. Ask her to prom. Write her a song, I'm sure she'd love that. But do it quick, you don't want Donald or that dude with the unicycle or someone to beat you to the punch."

* * *

"Ok, why is the answer to number 3 not 4.7 volts?" Emily asked as she checked her math once again. "There's something I'm missing, why is it 0?"

"There is something you're missing Em." Stacie leaned in and pointed to the question in the book. "It asks how much it delivers to an OPEN circuit, so that's why it's 0."

"Oh my god, really?" Emily asked as she looked at the question again in disbelief. "I can't believe I missed that, I feel like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, you got everything else right." Stacie pointed out. "You just rushed and misread one question, it's not the end of the world. I still think you're awesome."

"You always know just what to say, how do you do that?" Emily asked. "Like, I can only ever do that when I'm writing songs."

"Which is a gift I don't have that I've always thought was pretty cool" Stacie said. "Give it time, you'll be giving those vacuous pop stars a run for their money. I can't wait to be able to say 'Oh, Emily Junk? I went to high school with her.' People will be so jealous of me."

"You really think so?" Emily asked, looking at Stacie. She could see the sincerity in the girl's eyes. She pulled out her song book and opened it up to Flashlight, the song she'd just finished, and handed it to Stacie. "I wrote a song for you actually. I don't quite know what I am, I just know I like you. Would you go to prom with me?"

"Em." Stacie said as she read the lyrics. It was taking a great deal of control to keep from crying. "This is so sweet. Of course I'll go to prom with you."


	6. Roommates - Jessley

**Author's Note:** Um, yeah, it's late, but we know I gave up on any pretense ages ago. If anyone has anything special they'd like to see for the freebie day, feel free to let me know and I'll see if there's anything I can pull off. Just please, no pregnant Beca or any other Bella.

* * *

Jessica and her parents happily followed the Barden ambassador to her dorm room in Baker Hall. She was so excited to finally meet her roommate Ashley. She knew little more than the girl's name, but that was part of college experience. She had no clue if she and Ashley would become friends, or if they'd hate each other and want to change rooms immediately. She looked forward to finding out. When they got to the assigned room, she was surprised to find Ashley sitting on one of the two beds absently browsing on her phone, none of her stuff unpacked, sitting neatly in a pile nearby. "Ashley Grayson?"

"Yep, I'm guessing you're Jessica Perrin." Ashley returned.

"That's me." Jessica confirmed. "And these are my parents, Leonard and Jolene."

"Nice to meet you all." Ashley said. "My parents are off checking into the hotel they'll be staying at for the next few days. I figured I'd wait till you got here to unpack so we can decide together who gets what side of the room."

"That's so sweet of you." Jolene said as she sat the suitcase she was carrying down.

"It seemed like the polite thing to do." Ashley shrugged, motioning to the cart the ambassador and Jessica's father was in the process of unloading. "Anyway, do you have more stuff to bring up? Want me to give you a hand?"

"Nope, this is everything." Jessica shook her head. "Thank you for offering though."

"You're welcome." Ashley brushed it off with a shrug.

"We're going to go get Jess' textbooks and then grab something to eat at Chili's, you're welcome to come with us." Leonard offered after the unloading was done.

"Thank you, but my parents will be back and then we were planning on exploring the campus." Ashley explained. The Perrins nodded in understanding and after making sure everything was out of the way headed out.

"So, Ashley seems like a nice girl." Jolene said after having been seated at the restaurant. "And she's cute too."

"Why did I ever come out to you two?" Jessica rolled her eyes. "We just met, and she's my roommate."

"So?" Jolene asked "Don't forget, your father and I met on our first day of college."

"Yes, but you weren't roommates." Jessica pointed out. "There's still plenty of girls for me to meet. I don't even know yet if Ashley likes girls. "Do you realize the absurdity of the situation? What are the odds that the girl I was randomly paired with is lesbian or bisexual and on top of that she ends up becoming my wife?"

"It could happen." Jolene defended herself.

"It could, I acknowledge." Jessica agreed. "I'm not saying it couldn't, but just pointing out the odds are low."

After that, the conversation shifted as conversations between family members often do. Things progressed fairly typically from there. There was the typical first days of college stuff, like orientation and an activities fair, the stuff meant to help those just starting college get to know their roommates and those students around them as well. Ashley and Jessica bonded over music. They both agreed to try out for and hopefully get into one of the a cappella groups. As luck would have it, they ended up both being asked to join the Bellas. After an initiation none of the girls really knew what to make of, they found themselves in a party with all the other Barden groups. Jessica and Ashley did their share of mingling and having fun, but managed to stick near each other. Much to her chagrin, Jessica did find herself start to have feelings for her roommate. She knew her mother would never let her live it down. The blonde was lost in thought, but didn't miss Ashley chuckling as she made her way back to Jessica after getting drink refills.

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked looking up.

"Oh, I just heard Fat Amy point out to Aubrey that since there's 12 of us, one of us is probably a lesbian and guessing that's Cynthia Rose." Ashley explained. "It amused me because it's me, and I'm pretty sure it's Aubrey."

"Wait, you're gay?" Jessica asked after she processed Ashley's explanation.

"Oh, yeah I am." Ashley confirmed. "It's not a problem is it? I wouldn't have thought you'd be a homophobe."

"I'd be a self loathing one if I were, because I'm a lesbian too." Jessica smiled. "And I agree, Aubrey's totally gay, she's with Chloe, you can just tell."

"I don't know, Chloe seems to be getting close to that Beca girl." Ashley pointed out.

"She does, doesn't she?" Jessica asked as she studied the two girls. Focusing back on Ashley, she shrugged her shoulders and said "But this isn't about whatever combo of the three of them end up together, it's about us both liking girls. It's our story, not theirs."

"We're right here." Ashley nodded. "So, this might sound crazy, but maybe we could go out some time? Or, we don't have to, we could just hang out in our room."

"I'd love to go out with you." Jessica said. She pushed the conversation with her mother on move in day aside. Jessica knew when she found out, she'd never let her live it down.


	7. Freebie - CalamityKommissar

**Author's Note:** This concludes my rare pair week entries, only like two days late. I'm so sorry, this past week has been hectic. Next on my docket is finishing up the next chapter of Sibling Rivalry, my joint project with BeChloeIsLegit

* * *

Calamity headed into the club along with the rest of the girls from the band. She really didn't want to be here, a part of her was still miffed DJ Khaled picked Beca and not Evermoist to sign. Now the tiny brunette was the most recent winner of the Best New Artist Grammy. It didn't matter though, after a change in management, necessitated by Fergus Hobart's arrest, they had finally proven themselves, and were up for the award as well. That's what brought Calamity to this club, Beca was hosting a party for this year's nominees. A part of Calamity felt like the sole purpose of the party was to rub her face in Beca's success, but she really wasn't given much choice. So here she was, mingling with a bunch of people she couldn't care less about, trying to avoid having to talk to Beca for as long as possible.

"Let's head to the bar and take advantage of the free booze." Serenity said. "Then maybe see about finding a warm body to take home later."

"Not the worst idea." Calamity said, following her friend. She couldn't help but scan the crowd. She spotted the members of Alotta Flame, the other band that was a nominee for new artist. Not far from them, she saw the actress Misty Monroe, dancing with her girlfriend. She filed them away as potential prospects and continued scanning the crowd. She didn't notice Beca approaching her till it was too late.

"Hello ladies." Beca said to them all, but focused her attention on Calamity. "I'm glad you could make it, are you having a good time?"

"We just got here and were about to get some drinks." Calamity tried her best to keep her tone civil, to not let any jealousy show.

"Ah, well, Aubrey suggested I make the rounds, so now that I've said hello I won't take up any more of your time." Beca said, turning to head off.

"Perhaps you could take up some of my time meine kleine Maus." a tall blonde said in German accented English.

"I'm still in a relationship, Fräulein Widogast, and the four of us are very happy thank you." Beca greeted the former leader of Das Sound Machine. "Regardless, congratulations on your nomination. You've done quite well since you've gone solo."

"Danke." Kommissar thanked Beca. Turning to Clamaity, she added. "You appear to be Evermoist. Of course I am Leisl and I will be winning the Grammy we are competing for."

"Awful sure of yourself." Calamity assessed Leisl. "I like that.

"You have no idea." Beca said. "I'll leave you to it. Good luck to both of you."

"I can't believe we lost to her." Calamity said, rolling her eyes as Beca walked away.

"That is a feeling I know as well." Leisl said. "Though she is such a feisty maus, it is a shame she has girlfriends."

"Trust me I'm ten times feistier than she'll ever be." Calamity scoffed.

"Perhaps one day I will find out." Leisl smirked before heading off into the crowd. The girls of Evermoist drank and mingled as long as necessary. Calamity ended up taking a random girl back to her hotel with her that night.

Two months later, at the 62nd Grammys, Alotta Flame ended up winning the Best New Artist award. At the after party, Calamity and Leisl gravitated towards each other, drinking and commiserating at being beaten by the same group again. That night was the first of many they spent together.

* * *

 **Note 2:** Sorry it's so short. I also do not own Girltrash All Night Long. Also since it was brought to my attention, I just want to say, not having seen Pitch Perfect 3 yet, I didn't know that Ashley and Jessica's last names have been canonized. But I am happy that there was confirmation that Beca's name is just Beca and not Rebecca. Regardless, hope you enjoyed these stories, short as they were. Hopefully if this is a thing next year I'll be more prepared.


End file.
